


Car Rides

by yellowpaintpots



Series: Shyan Shorts & Drabbles [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Car rides, Caring Shane, Gen, M/M, Protective Shane, Sleepy Ryan, probably?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: 'Ryan frowns, lip sticking out as he pouts. “You don’t like driving.”“I also don’t like drivers falling asleep at the wheel,” Shane rolls his eyes.'
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Shyan Shorts & Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725373
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Car Rides

**Author's Note:**

> hmnngggg a thing. enjoy it

Shane looks over and Ryan. There are dark circles under his eyes, lids drooping and then blinking open. He’s struggling to stay awake – It’s obvious. He sighs and shifts in his seat to face Ryan a little better.

“Pull over, Ry,” He says. “Let me drive for a while.”

Ryan frowns, lip sticking out as he pouts. “You don’t like driving.”

“I also don’t like drivers falling asleep at the wheel,” Shane rolls his eyes. “Come on. I can take over for a bit while you nap. I don’t mind. You can make it up to me later and buy me dinner.”

Shane expects Ryan to decline again and he’s fully prepared to argue his points, but Ryan’s shoulders slump and he nods. “Yeah, ok.”

Ryan pulls over at the next chance he gets. Shane gets out of the passenger side and circles the car; Ryan is still sat in his seat when Shane gets there. He looks like he’s on the verge of passing out. Shane smiles and opens the door to help Ryan out of it and into the passenger seat.

Ryan’s already softly snoring when Shane starts the car again.

Shane lets Ryan sleep for the rest of the ride.


End file.
